falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sekuritron
|bild =Securitron.png |desc =Securitron Mk I |fundorte =New Vegas Freeside Big Empty |vorkommen =''Fallout: New Vegas'' |baseid =158646 (Mk 1) 158647 (Mk 2) }} , oder RobCo-Sicherheitsmodell 2060-B, ist ein Roboter der Vorkriegszeit, produziert von RobCo Industries. In Fallout: New Vegas sind sie häufig in und um den Strip anzutreffen. Eigenschaften Der PDQ-88b ist ein ziemlich großer Monowheel-Roboter, mit einem Gehäuse bestehend aus einer Titan-Legierung, resistent gegen Sprengstoffe und "Schrapnell-und Handfeuerwaffen". Seine Form ist vage humanoid, mit zwei flexiblen Armen und Klauen-artigen Zangen für die Hände. Auf der Vorderseite ist ein Bildschirm, die Anzeige eines Bildes von einem Gesicht, welche den Zweck und die Alarmbereitschaft wiedergibt. Der Sekuritron ist eine schwer bewaffnete Plattform. Sein linker Arm enthält seine primäre Waffe, ein X-25 Gatling Laser für mittlere Gefechte. Für den Nahbereich Unterdrückung und Kontrolle von Menschenmengen, mountet der Sekuritron eine 9-mm-Maschinenpistole in seinem rechten Arm. In seinen Schultern hat der Sekuritron einen M-235 Raketenwerfer für Lang-Strecken und Boden-Luft-Gefechte, und einen G-25 Schnellfeuer-Granatwerfer für Kurzstrecken Gefechte. Die Roboter haben auch onboard Auto-Reparatur-Systeme, um Schäden aus dem Kampf nachhaltig zu reparieren. So gerüstet, kann ein Sekuritron fast jede Kampfsituation handhaben. Der PDQ-88b unterstützt zwei Betriebssysteme: Mark I und Mark II. Mark I Dem Standard-Mark I-Betriebssystem fehlen Treiber für die Auto-Reparatur-Systeme und Schulter-Waffen. Die Bewaffnung der Roboter ist auf den X-25 Gatling Laser und eine 9-mm-Maschinenpistole begrenzt. Das Gesicht ist das eines amerikanischen Polizisten. |level =7 |xp =25 |perception =6 |hp =120 |dt =20 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (20 ) |attack2 =Granatwerfer (10 ) |attack3 =SMaschinenpistole (19 ) |ability1 = Strahlungsresistenz 100% |ability2 = Giftresistenz 100% |items = * 9mm Munition * Rakete * Altmetall }} * Die Mk I-Sekuritons auf dem Strip haben eine Schadensschwelle von 0. Die Sekuritons in Freeside und dem Lucky 38 haben die normale Schadensschwelle von 20. * Die Mk I-Sekuritons besitzen Granatwerfer anstelle von Gatling Lasern und verwenden diese häufig, obwohl sie keine Softwaretreiber dafür haben. Mark II Durch die Benutzung des Platin-Chips kann der Kurier die Sekuritrons im Fort und am Strip auf Mark II upgraden. Die Verbesserung aktiviert die Schulterraketenwerfer, den Granatwerfer und das Auto-Reparatursystem und erhöht die Stärke. Das Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm ändert sich in das eines US-Army Soldaten. Mr. House und Ja-Sager schätzen das die Mark II Modelle um 235 % effektiver sind als die Mark I Modelle. Statistiken New Vegas Strip: |level = 15 |perception = 6 |hp = 175 |dt = 30 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 3 |assistance = 2 |attack1 = Melee (27 ) |attack2 = Radioactive spit (30 , 5 rads/sec for 10 seconds) |items = * }} Battle of Hoover Dam: |level = 15 |perception = 6 |hp = 175 |dt = 30 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 3 |assistance = 2 |attack1 = Melee (27 ) |attack2 = Radioactive spit (30 , 5 rads/sec for 10 seconds) |items = * }} Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht Weitere Interaktionen PDQ-88b Einheiten sind die Augen und Arme von Mr. House. Vor allem patrolieren sie den Strip und den nörtlichen Eingang. Wie alle Roboter können Sekuritrons nicht aufgehoben werden. Der Spieler kann sie auf den Mark II Modus upgraden. Victor, Ja-Sager, und Jane sind namentlich genannte Sekuritrons. Nennenswerte PDQ-88b Sekuritrons * Yes Man * Victor * Jane * Marilyn * Muggy * 010011110110111001100101 Hinweise * Das Rad ist eine Schwachstelle des PDQ-88b. * Die Platte unter dem Bildschirm hat ein H&H Tool Company Logo. * Die Sekuritrons in der LVB Station haben ungeachtet des Army Upgrades durch den Platin-Chip immer Mark I. * With a Science skill of 80 or greater, the player can input the following code when attempting to enter the New Vegas Strip: 1C 3C R34 M. This is leetspeak for ice cream. Ice cream is also the code word used to identify 3rd floor access at REPCONN Headquarters. * Wenn man die Sekuritrons auf dem Strip mit dem Robotikexperte Extra deaktiviert bewegen sie sich weiterhin, man kann aber nicht mehr mit ihnen interagieren . * Die Sekuritrons in Freeside, vor dem Tor des Strips, können mit dem Robotikexperte Extra deaktiviert werden. Sie enthalten etwas 9mm Munition,Altmetall und einen New Vegas Schlüssel.Nach einiger Zeit respawnen sie wieder und man kann die Aktion wiederholen um Erfahrung oder Munition zu erhalten. * Der Begleiter Sekuritron gilt als Eindringling wenn du auf den Strip gehst. * Manchmal kann ein Sekuritron Mark II in den Gassen von Freeside neben einer toten Nutte gesichtet werden. Wenn man sich ihm nähert fährt er davon. * If you enter the Strip for the first time via the LVB station, outside of the Ultra-Luxe, three female NCR Troopers are dancing in the water feature, two in their underwear and the other wearing Sexy Sleepwear. Two Securitrons will be telling them to leave, while getting more and more hostile, when two male NCR Troopers will arrive and eventually disperse the women. * Two Securitrons can occasionally be seen outside of New Vegas Boulevard Station, puzzled by a piece of graffiti on the wall. They fire their Gatling lasers at it in attempt to clean it off, although this is futile and nothing actually comes off. * Securitrons seem to have police sirens in the opening cinematic. In game, they do not have any sirens. * Despite what Mr. House/Yes Man say, in actual game play on the strip, the Mk I securitrons have access to a grenade launcher and 9mm submachine gun; While the Mk II have access to a gatling laser and shoulder mounted rockets. * According to Father Elijah they are said to have come from the Big Empty along with the Holorifle and other technology. Considering that they are RobCo models and bear the H&H Tool Company logo, this might be a mistake or simply the Securitrons there are different or have designs from those companies. * Occasionally, the Securitrons at the New Vegas strip gate will use their grenade launchers to kill the squatter that runs to the gate when you approach for the first time instead of their machineguns. Häufige Zitate * "Bewegen Sie sich." * "Bitte befolgen Sie alle Waffegesetze." * "Danke für Ihren Besuch in New Vegas." * "Das Betreten der Brunnen ist untersagt." * "Genießen Sie die Casinos." * "Gewalt ist auf dem Strip untersagt." * "Kein herumlungern" * "Mit der Einschienenbahn sind sie sicher unterwegs." * "Bitte melden Sie jede verdächtige Aktivität an der Einschienenbahn." * "Selbstkontrolle ist eine Tugend." * "Streife wird fortgesetzt." * "Strip ist sicher." * "Willkommen in New Vegas. Ich hoffe, dass Sie einen Konfliktlosen Aufenthalt haben." Auftritte Die PDQ-88b Sekuritrons erscheinen in Fallout: New Vegas und dem Add-On Old World Blues. Hinter den Kulissen * If the courier has taken the Trait Wild Wasteland, Securitrons may say "Your move, creep!" This is a reference to RoboCop, who uses the same line. Likewise, if the player chooses to frame Heck Gunderson for his son's murder during the "Beyond the Beef" Quest, the Securitron will say "Dead or alive, you're coming with me" before shooting him dead. * When in combat, Securitrons will occasionally say "Exterminate!" This is a reference to the Daleks from Doctor Who. Fehler * While inside The Strip if you kill a Securitron with a head shot, destroying the TV monitor, the screen will still be present but the surrounding edges around the screen shows that the screen was destroyed. * One of the Securitron Gatekeepers (top right) will be missing from his post when fast traveling or just heading regularly to the Strip Gate. He can be found in an alleyway to the East of the gate, seemingly stuck between a light post, a dumpster, and the wall of the building to the North. Pushing it from this spot will cause him to roll back to his post. What causes this is unknown but it may be that the robot spawns in the position. * The Securitrons may sometimes keep swapping weapons without even attacking the enemy. * The Securitrons' (Mk I and II) pathfinding skills and ability to engage the enemy is so that they often get stuck in their location or refuse to move and shoot at hostile targets. *Sometimes companions will attempt to talk with a Securitron, except that Securitrons have no greeting dialogue. For example, it will reply: "Please, do not stand in the fountains." when greeted hello (or similiar). Occasionally your companion will stay there indefinitely until you talk to the Securitron AND your companion. * When passing the science check with the Securitron Gatekeeeper, and you talk with it again saying goodbye. The Securitrons might turn hostile while attempting to enter the Strip. Galerie Securitron.png|PDQ-88b Sekuritron Mk I Securitron2.png|PDQ-88b Sekuritron Mk II BerserkSecuritron.png|Berserker PDQ-88b Sekuritron DamagedSecuritron.png|Beschädigter PDQ-88b Sekuritron Securitron_vault_sec_army.jpg|Die inaktive Sekuritron-Armme im Sekuritron Vault unter dem Fort Securitron_graffiti.png|Sekuritron beim Versuch ein Graffiti zu entfernen SecuritronG-28GrenadeLaunchingSystem.png Securitron9mmMachinegun.png FNV_M235_Missile_Launchers.png Securitron mark 2.png Securitron mk1.jpg|PDQ-88b Sekuritron Mk I im Intro von Fallout: New Vegas Securitron factory plate.jpg|H&H Tool Company Platte am PDQ-88b Sekuritron Beserkface.jpg|Monitor an einem Berserker Sekuritron Securitron poster.jpg|PDQ-88b Sekuritron schematic Securitron concept.jpg|PDQ-88b Sekuritron Konzeptzeichnung FNV Securitron render.jpg|3D Darstellung von Kevin Manning en:Securitron es:Securitrón pl:Sekuritron ru:Секьюритрон uk:Сек'юритрон zh:保安機器人 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Roboter und Computer Kategorie:Old World Blues Roboter und Computer